


I Really Like You

by kongchong



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy（Comics）
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: “我很想你。”





	

**Author's Note:**

> 【不知道写什么所以随便划了一下手机音乐列表  
> ↓    
> 专辑：I Really Like You  
> 歌手：Anthem Lights  
> ↑  
> 是个翻唱，但是特别喜欢这版的感情，同时卖个安利。  
> 【名字根据歌名来  
> 【双向暗恋

I relly like you

【不知道写什么所以随便划了一下手机音乐列表  
↓    
专辑：I Really Like You  
歌手：Anthem Lights  
↑  
是个翻唱，但是特别喜欢这版的感情，同时卖个安利。  
【名字根据歌名来  
【双向暗恋

——

康纳出现在半空中的时候，聪敏过人的红罗宾提米·德雷克大脑当机至少一分多钟。  
死而复生的超级小子康纳落在昔日好友面前时显得有些局促不安，他冲他挥了挥手试探着开了几乎玩笑后发现对方甚至连嘴角都没有变化——依照对方现在的服装来说，他唯一能辨识对方情绪的除了声音和心跳之外，就是他的嘴角。  
他的超级听力可以听到对方胸腔内的心脏狂跳的声音，愤怒？激动？他无法确定。  
“……这可有些吓到我了……”康纳犹豫着又挥了挥手，但在下一秒，平时很少肢体接触的提米就高声叫着他的名字扑了上来，给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。  
对方的体格不比他强悍，对他来说抱着他的那个人还是有些瘦弱，但是他从未离他这么近过——对方隔着制服紧贴着他的身体，双臂牢牢地锢着他仿佛害怕他会再次消失一般，他能感受到从对方胸腔里传来的跳动，还有对方喜悦的心情，他甚至可以闻到对方身上的气味。  
然后对方抬起头，微微张着唇慢慢的接近他，而他则在和对方一样频率的心跳中，缓慢地低下头——

然后他醒了。  
是梦。  
自从那个拥抱后，康纳每天都会梦到这个场景，拉奥，天地良心，他们那时候可没有后面那些乱七八糟的东西，他们只是打过招呼之后就分开。  
康纳神情复杂的对着自己的天花板，只感觉双腿间黏腻一片。哦，不用担心，他已经有经验了，在第一次做这个梦之后他就有点经验了，他可以迅速的换洗身上床上所有需要换洗的东西。但这个梦是不对的，他的行为也是不应该的。康纳无数次的想，谁会对自己的好朋友这样？  
这不对。  
康纳不知道在脑子里对自己说过多少遍这个词，他甚至能流利地倒着背出来这句话的字母顺序，但有些事情总是发生得让人有些措手不及，就比如在完成任务后他看到一个戴面具的女人窜到提米面前，在他脸上印下一吻后趁着提米发怔的时间里又迅速溜走，而他则因为这个短暂的瞬间心上仿佛被猛地打了一拳。比如他们在清理战场时候地面突然塌陷导致他和提米被埋在地下。  
再再再比如，他们被困在连伸手都困难的小空间里，而他现在正用背撑着掉落的石板，把提米整个人圈着护在身下。  
现在康纳已经听不出耳边鼓噪的心跳是提米的还是自己的了，他只知道自己满脑子除了提米是否受伤以外，就是在脑内刷屏的“这不对”。  
“呃……”康纳感觉身下的提米在摸索着什么，不，这也就算了，但是他挺动腰部的时候会撞到自己某个比较敏感的地方，康纳被那个梦纠缠了好几天，现在梦中人就在自己身下，气味和触感都那么真实——拉奥。  
“抱歉。”康纳还没说完提米就迅速地解释，“我在找照明的……啊找到了。”  
话音刚落这个黑暗狭小的空间就被提米刚从万能腰带里摸出来的应急灯管点亮了，含了铅的制服阻隔着康纳的视线，他只能看到提米反着光的黑色头罩，还有覆着白膜的眼睛——他尽量去忽视提米有些薄的双唇。  
“你还好吗？”康纳愣了半天终于找回自己的语言，“有没有哪里受伤？”  
“谢了，我很好。”在有了光源后提米立刻与外界进行联系，在他们交谈当间，他正忙着戳弄自己的通讯器。  
康纳能听到地面上朋友们的讨论和营救行动，但似乎是因为他们处在很复杂的地方所以会有些困难——康纳分了点心思出来去想究竟是怎么复杂的地方能难住一群有着超能力的家伙？  
“不行。没有信号。”提米叹了口气放弃了手上的小玩意儿，安静在康纳身下躺了一会儿又问康纳能不能从这里出去。  
“我一个人是没问题。”康纳认真想了一下，“但你在可能会砸到你，而且在冲出去的时候你肯定会受伤，我们掉落的地方确实挺偏的……你也不用担心，他们正在想办法。”  
“所以我们只能安静的等着他们？”提米笑了笑，“好吧，除了会失去阿福的小甜饼之外，也还算不错。”  
“哇哦，你们还在为阿福的小甜饼大打出手吗？”康纳挑眉问道。提米曾经给他带了一个阿福的甜饼给他，真的，就一个，但即使只一个康纳也深刻的明白蝙蝠家有足够的理由对此发生一场餐桌上的争夺战。甚至蝙蝠侠都会参与其中，提米说出这句话的时候康纳差点咬下自己的舌头。说真的，蝙蝠侠？康纳满脑子都是凶恶的蝙蝠侠拿披风遮着脸从万能腰带里摸出蝙蝠镖准确无误地钉上自己的脑袋。  
“让我来纠正你，那不是大打出手，那是对侦查，反侦察，反应速度，应变能力，格斗技巧，暗算，偷袭等等等等的一系列训练。”  
提米义正言辞的纠正康纳，康纳这么一想，似乎也没觉得哪里不对，他们本来还想告诉提米寻常家庭里都是一起分享简单的打闹一场，后来康纳再一想，蝙蝠家可不是什么寻常的家庭，首先蝙蝠侠的韦恩企业运作着一座城市，而蝙蝠侠资助了整个正义联盟，少年泰坦等一系列组织，天上还有自己研发的卫星，更别说他和他的小鸟们使用的高科技武器，而且他带出来的助手全都是一等一的好手，蝙蝠家庭是普通家庭中的——宇宙舰。  
康纳深以为然。  
“那你们平常呢？”康纳问，“平常吃饭也这样吗？”  
“这倒不会，不过达米安会在吃饭前做一千个单手撑地运动。”提米说着忍不住哼了一声，“他总是想着暗杀我，不过迪克都帮我挡过去了。”  
康纳惊呼出声，“暗杀？！”  
躺在地上的提米倒是平静的很，“你好像第一次听到。”  
“我本来就是第一次听啊！”康纳震惊地看着波澜不惊的提米，“我只知道他为了证明自己去找你们历代罗宾单挑……”  
“那是我跟你说的吗？”  
“是的。”  
“唔……”康纳仿佛看到提米在皱着眉头思考的样子，“算了没关系，他也不会真的动手的。”  
康纳只好放弃继续纠结这一点，“……好吧我们说回之前吃饭的问题，要是今晚迟了呢？”  
“那我就不回庄园了啊。他们都已经吃完东西了……”提米想了想声音又小了几分，“其实在外面有了自己的基地后就很少回去了。”  
这是真的，康纳复活后无数次出入提米的安全屋，每一次都是乱糟糟的，甚至还有几天前坏掉的披萨外卖，在提米因为连续熬夜睡眠不足的时候，康纳不得不为了使提米有个更好的活动空间而帮他打扫一团糟的房间，但过不了几天又会乱成一团就是了。  
但提米说很少回去，康纳大概能清楚其中的缘由，这就是好朋友的默契，康纳想。  
小下去的声音让康纳不知道该怎么接话，他嗯了半天想转移话题，最后不知道怎么脑子转到了刚刚偷吻提米的面具女身上。可他在打扫提米房间的时候也从来没有发现一点女孩子存在过的痕迹——好吧他现在就非常想知道那个亲提米的究竟是什么人，一想到那个画面康纳就想狠狠的跺一脚——哦等等他和提米掉下来会不会是因为他没控制住自己的力量？  
这不对。  
“呃嗯——”康纳选择忽略这个可能，“那，在这期间你还交了女朋友吗？”  
“什么？你说什么？刚刚那个？”提米快速的否定，“那是我在寻找蝙蝠侠的时候遇到的女孩——嗯——我和她的关系不是你想的那样，真的，康纳，相信我。”  
嗯？提米的语气听起来像是很紧张的样子。但提米这么说，康纳就愿意信。但是他和提米并不是时时刻刻都呆在一起的，你知道的，他死过挺长一段时间，虽然在他复活后他得到了提米的一个拥抱……咳。该死的怎么回事儿？他总是会想到那个没有做完的梦。  
“我相信你。”康纳说，“我们真的分开了挺长一段时间的，对吧？”  
嗯？康纳总觉得哪里有点不对劲。  
“是啊。是啊，挺长的——”提米声音又小了下去，在康纳以为自己说错话的时候提米又说，“长到我的克隆差点就成功了。”  
“提米……”好吧他真的说错话了。  
他的死对提米来说真的是个不小的打击，鉴于提米那段时间过得并不好，他的死亡对提米来说无疑是雪上加霜，提米对他死的这件事讳莫如深，他仅仅知道的是提米尝试着克隆过他，最终选择放弃。康纳无法想象提米究竟尝试多少次——  
“我很抱歉……”康纳终于认认真真去看提米覆着白膜的眼睛，他无法看清头罩和镜片下的提米是怎样的表情，但他知道提米能看清楚他的，因为提米微微抿了下双唇。  
“我真开心你回来了克隆男孩。”提米笑了，他的声音又轻又柔，康纳从未听过提米这么说话，以至于他现在只感觉耳朵里想被天鹅的绒毛扫过一样，痒痒的，带着他的心跳稍微快了那么一点，哦，提米甚至伸手碰了碰他的脸颊。虽然只是轻轻的那么一下，但康纳还是捕捉到了手套下提米手的温度。  
拉奥，他现在狂跳的心脏一定是不对的。  
他能怎么回答提米，说“当然”？还是什么？“谢谢”？  
最后康纳还是选择像个离开许久的朋友，像提米跟他说欢迎回来那样跟他说，“我回来了。”  
康纳敏锐地捕捉到提米的颤抖，还有手套摩擦地面的声音，等到很久很久之后，康纳才听到提米低低的一句。  
“我很想你。”

 

康纳有一瞬间是忘了自己可以不用呼吸也能活下去的，在那一瞬间里他觉得自己迫切的需要空气，但同时整个世界安静下来之后，他听到的是交织在一起的，两个同样频率的心脏跳动的声音。  
一个是他的，一个是提米的。  
这使他再次想到他做了许久的那个梦。而现在这个场景像极了他没有做完的后续，他应该做什么？  
他觉得他应该吻提米。  
这不对。  
这不对。  
这不对。  
是的这不对。  
但他还是选择在狂跳的心脏里缓缓地低下头去靠近提米。  
提米没有躲。  
提米应该躲的。但他没有。  
这使得康纳在心里头坚信了什么东西。  
提米是不是和他一样？提米是不是和他想的一样？提米是不是和他想要的一样？  
他想要什么？  
拉奥啊他想要什么？  
康纳因为两人交织的呼吸迷乱了一阵，他还没吻上提米，但是他仿佛透过他们之间一点点的空气感受到了提米火热的，柔软的嘴唇。  
他要吻提米了。  
就现在。

“康纳！提米！能听到我们说话吗？！”  
猝不及防的，头顶上传来清晰的，队友呼唤他们的声音。  
“能！”提米推开康纳近在咫尺的脑袋作出回应。速度太快力气太大，有一瞬间康纳差点以为他会被提米推断脖子。  
这不对。  
但是。  
SHIT。  
康纳在心里骂了一句。  
然后康纳在心里又骂了一句。  
SHIT。

***

提米在落下的时候弄伤了脚踝，这使他有些行动不便，并且在脚踝好为止他都不能参与泰坦的活动中。康纳在医务室一边看着提米裹在脚踝上的纱布一边自责自己太过粗心，提米倒是没事人一样安慰他，但康纳的心情就是好不起来。  
究其原因可就不止是提米伤了脚踝的事情了。  
总之这一天结束时差不多已经凌晨两三点的事了，因为提米的脚伤所以把提米送回家这一任务就交给了康纳，其他人在确认没有其他什么事之后互道晚安去睡觉了。然后康纳横抱着提米在半空中飞行。  
晚上的天空很干净，月亮明晃晃的挂在天上，缀着几颗星星。  
提米在和康纳离开泰坦的时候就把头罩摘了，高空中的风把提米的长发吹乱，提米也没有管它，他就安静的被康纳抱着，看着星星和月亮。  
但康纳总觉得他们应该说点什么，他为了不使提米在高空中感觉难受刻意放慢了飞行速度，这可能是很长，很长的飞行时间。不过他其实也不是特别想说话，尤其是他刚刚差点就吻了提米，尤其是他现在很享受和提米安静的呆在一起的时光。  
提米就像只乖顺的小猫，软软的喵一声就会使康纳整个世界像巧克力遇热那样化成一滩。而这只小猫此时就被他抱在怀里。  
这不对。  
康纳总觉得他对提米有种不可言喻的感情，他们是好朋友——得了吧，好朋友会差一点就接吻吗？  
不，他的意思是他们是好朋友，但是，他们可能超越了“好朋友”的关系。  
“你在想什么？”  
最后打破沉默的是提米，“我看了你有一会儿了，你在想什么？”  
我在想你。  
这不对。  
而康纳也不会这么说，“嗯……我在想，堪萨斯的夜晚，你总是会闻到麦子香。”  
“是吗？”提米笑起来，眼睛里映着月亮。  
“是。”康纳回答，当他看向提米的时候提米眼睛里的月亮就消失了，取而代之是他的影子。  
越和提米在一起，康纳就越想跟提米近一点，再近一点。他不知道自己这是什么毛病，就像他不知道自己为什么会一直梦到他和提米接吻然后醒来发现裤子里黏腻一片。他为此还买了很多条内裤，但他明白这不是解决办法。  
这不对。  
可他没有任何办法去解决这件事情。  
他只能在抱着提米飞行的时候把飞行速度降一点，保护提米不使他感到难受，也偷偷的拖延一下他们在一起的时间。  
“有机会的话，也许你可以带我去看看。”提米看着康纳说。  
然后康纳停了下来，“如果你想，我现在就可以带你去。”  
话一说出来康纳就有点后悔，这意味着他要等提米的回答，而回答无外乎两种，一种是好，一种是不好。但他现在仿佛迫切的需要提米的接受或者是拒绝，这不对，他觉得自己总是那么的……  
“好啊。”  
提米答应了他。  
康纳立刻转变方向向堪萨斯飞去。  
这次他飞得稍微快了一些，风在耳边呼啸的时候他抱紧了提米，也感觉提米抱紧了他，心跳声砰砰砰地在耳边不断地响起。  
啊。像是有什么东西呼之欲出。  
堪萨斯的夜晚比起都市的要安静许多。  
康纳找了个柔软的草地把提米放在上头，然后他就坐在提米旁边，跟他互相依靠着看星星，看月亮。  
他不知道他们接下来要做什么，或许说点什么无关痛痒的话，或许聊天，或许等到天亮，他可以带他去见见玛莎，玛莎会给提米做一个美味的苹果派也说不定。  
“真安静。”提米扭头，“难得这么安静。”  
“困的话，我可以带你回哥谭，或者你可以睡在我的房间。”康纳说着，突然想起了他今天早晨洗过那个房间的床单。  
哦，拉奥。  
“嗯。”提米回答，他看着康纳，康纳也看着提米。  
没有头罩的包裹康纳能清楚的看到提米脸上每一个细微的表情，动作，提米的蓝眼睛亮亮的，安安静静的看着他。  
而他想到了那个没有结果的梦，还有刚刚他们差点就接吻的这件事情。  
康纳紧张起来，但他感觉自己在靠近提米。  
提米在冲他微笑，没有躲，像是在等着他。  
晚风很轻柔，带着麦子的香气卷过来，不远处还有虫鸣声，离他最近的声音是提米的心跳。  
而他就随着这一切吻上了提米的唇。  
温暖，有些干燥，但是很柔软。  
轻轻一下康纳就离开了。  
他喜欢提米。  
这下对了。  
一切都那么理所当然，或者他们早该这么做，但是因为他的离开所以不得不搁置这件事。  
“欢迎回来。”提米说。  
然后康纳又重新吻上提米。他们的手指交缠，紧紧地扣在一起。  
是的，我回来了。


End file.
